This is my first crossover
by Pan83
Summary: A DBZ Tenchi crossover
1. Default Chapter

This is my first cross over so tell me what you think.  
  
  
One day Washu was in her lab fixing a dimensional portal. This is going to be my best invention yet, she thought to her self. She finally finished it. It was a small hand held devise with one button on it. "Now to test it out." She said pushing the green button. It started to glow.  
It was a nice day outside. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo were training in the mountains. Vegeta started throwing multiple kai blasts at Goku. He dodged all but then he got hit in the head with a different one. He looked at Vegeta who had just hit him with a very weak big bang attack. " Your not supposed to use your high powered attacks remember?" He reminded him. "Oh alright." Vegeta said when he phased behind Goku and kicked him in the back. Goku turned around and kicked Vegeta in the face. Then a big green ball of light was in the sky. Goku and Vegeta flew a little closer to get a better look at it. " I wonder were it came from." Goku said. He got up next to it and reached his hand out to try and touch it. Then it grew even bigger and grabbed all of them.  
Goku and Vegeta fell on the floor while the others were standing on the ground. "Kakorott, look what you did." Vegeta yelled while getting up. "I didn't do any thing but touch it." Goku said. "Well I wonder were we are." Piccolo said, trying to get Vegeta and Goku to stop fighting and look around. They all started to look around them. There were machines everywhere and it was all cluttered in huge piles. "I think we're in someone's lab." Gohan said.   
Then Vegeta noticed someone was watching them. "Come out here before I blast you out." He yelled. "You don't have to be pushy." Washu yelled back while coming out so they could see her. "She's just a little kid." Goten said. "Hey watch who your calling little." She snapped at Goten. "Ok, sorry." He said. "What's your name?" Trunks asked. "My name is Washu but you can call me little Washu." She said smiling. "Is this your lab?" Gohan asked. "Yes it is." She said. "How can a little girl have her own lab?" Gohan asked. "I'm the smartest scientific genius in the universe." She said. Then 2 little dolls popped out on her shoulders. " Washu's the smartest in the universe." They said then disappeared. Then they all fell over anime style. "Um, how do we get back to where we came from?" Goku asked. "Oh I knew I forgot something on that machine." She said.   
"Well I think you should be able to stay here until I get it fixed she said. "Come on and I'll show you to the others." She walked out the door and they followed her. Tenchi looked at the door as it opened and saw six men follow Washu out the door of her lab. His eyes got real big. "Washu what's going on?" He asked. "These guy's are from another dimension." She explained. "I was fixing a new invention and it worked." She said with a big grin on her face. "So I was wondering if they could stay until I fix one to get them back home." "I guess they could stay." Tenchi said.  
"Well my name is Tenchi, this is Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki." He said   
"Hi, I'm Goku this is Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo." Goku said.  
" Well we don't have much room here so I guess you might have to share a room." Tenchi said.  
"There's no way I'm sharing a room with Kakorott." Vegeta yelled.  
"I'll sleep outside." Piccolo said.  
"Well we don't have any more rooms." Tenchi said.  
"Who's Kakorott?" Mihoshi asked.  
"He is." Vegeta said pointing to Goku.  
"But I thought he was Goku?" She said looking very confused.  
"That's his sayjin name." Goten said  
"Oh your so cute, who's son are you?" Mihoshi asked.  
"He's Vegeta's." Trunks said sarcastically.  
"Oh I can see the resemblance." She said  
Every one fell over anime style.  
"How stupid is she?" Vegeta asked Tenchi.  
"We haven't figured that out yet." Washu said.  
"Well I'll show you which room you can have." Tenchi said, getting up real fast.  
"Oh, thanks, I'm kind of tired." Goku said yawning.  
Vegeta looked at him and rolled his eyes. They followed Tenchi to their room and Goku fell asleep.  
  
  
*Please tell me if you like this story so far. Please fill out a reveiw .*  



	2. chapter 2

*This is the second Chapter please tell me what you think.*  
  
  
Goku woke up and felt Vegeta's power growing. He ran to the window and a kai blast shot through the window. He saw Vegeta shooting at one of the girls they just met. "Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku yelled.  
Vegeta ignored him and kept firing at her. One came right at her and Goku teleported right in front of it.   
"Hey I didn't need your help." Ryoko sneered. Goku turned around and looked at her confused. "We were sparring since you were asleep." She told him.  
He looked at Vegeta. "What you think I'm going to sit around and be bored." Vegeta said looking at Goku.  
Then suddenly Tenchi ran out. "Look at what you two did to the house." He screamed. Ryoko teleported next to Tenchi.   
"You know you're cute when you're angry." She said rubbing on him. "Ryoko stop it." Tenchi said.   
"Oh all right but you'll miss all the fun." She said.   
Ayeka came outside with Sasami. "Lord Tenchi are you alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, but look at the house." Tenchi wined.  
"Ryoko why did you shoot the house?" Ayeka asked.  
"I didn't shoot the house he did." She told her.  
"You big jerk you could of hurt someone." Ayeka yelled at Vegeta, which she didn't know how bad of an attitude he had and she quickly found out.  
"Who are you to yell at me I'm the prince of all sayjins you're a pitiful human you have no right to yell at me." Vegeta yelled back. Which of course Ayeka also has a bad attitude.  
"I'm no pitiful human I'm a princess and I deserve respect." She yelled.  
"Oh no." Tenchi and Goku both muttered.  
Vegeta powered up and got so angry that he went super sayjin.  
"Oh so now that you change your hair color I'm supposed to be scared?" She taunted. Which this made Vegeta furious he fired a kai blast at her and Goku hit it out of the way. Ayeka was behind Goku still screaming with her eye's closed.  
"Your alright now." Goku told her.  
"Oh thank you very much." She said kissing him on the cheek.  
Goku looked at her shocked. Tenchi got a little angry. Vegeta looked at Goku and powered down.   
"Vegeta you shouldn't have done that." Goku said. Goku walked inside after Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko. Vegeta went in after five minutes.  
Goten and Trunks were watching TV with Mioshi and keyone. Gohan was still outside with piccolo. Vegeta walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't know that someone was watching him.   
*To find out what happens please wait.* 


	3. chapter3

Vegeta went into his room to take a nap. (I know he usually doesn't take naps but it's my story.) When he woke up he found himself hooked up to a board against the wall with wires stuck to him.  
"What in the hell!" He yelled realizing where he was. Washu appeared in front of him she was dressed up in her nurse outfit.  
"What's going on?" Vegeta yelled at her.   
"I'm only running a few test on you to see how you could change your hair like that."  
"It's because I'm a sayjin and when i power up I can turn super sayjin."   
"Ok but I'm still going to have to run some test so don't try to get out cause you can't."  
Vegeta started powering up and went super sayjin and still couldn't move so he went super sayjin2 but still couldn't move.  
"I told you it wouldn't work if you tried to get out." She said. "Well hold on still I have one more test to run then I'll let you go."   
"What? No you'll let me go now." He yelled.   
"You know you're cute angry." She said.   
" Let me out of this thing now." He yelled still powering up. The roof started to cave in little by little.   
"Ok just power down first and I'll let you out." She said. Vegeta started powering down then Goku suddenly walked in.   
"Oh I thought I fixed that portal." She said.  
"Sorry I thought I was going to the bathroom.Hey Vegeta how come your hooked up to the wall?" He asked looking at Vegeta for a minute.  
"I'm training thats what I'm doing." He said sarcasticly.  
"Oh maby when your done we can train and I can see how much stronger you've gotten." Goku said.   
"God, Kakorott how dum are you?" Vegeta yelled.  
"Huh whats that supposed to mean?" Goku said.   
"Aaaahhhh, thats it." Vegeta powered up and went ssj4 and burst off the wall and punched Goku in the chest.  
"Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku said powering up to ssj4.  
"You've gotten on my nerves for the last time." He said firing a ig bang attack at Goku.  
Goku countered it with a kamehameha. Then the wall blew off the side of the house. "Oh no not again." Tenchi yelled. Suddenly Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo came out and tried to figure out what they could do. Vegeta fired a Bakuhatsusha and it hit Goku. He flew back a few feet through the house and it collapsed. Goten and Trunks decided it would be a good idea to fuse into Gotenks. After they fused they went ssj3 and started fighting Vegeta. Then Gotenks used Super ghost kamikaze attack.   
this is it for now I'll have more later.  



End file.
